Blue Bow Tie
by RainbowFez
Summary: Henry has a secret he's keeping from his familly but he's fianlly ready for the world to know, not everything of course but most of it. Toight is the school dance, his moms are shaperoning and he's going to dance with his boyfriend and NO ONE will be finding out he's Peter Pan. At least he hopes not.
1. Chapter 1

A little AU. Peter and the Dark one didn't die. Peter just vanished and they think he died when his curse was broken. That's it not too different. :D I hope you like it. Please review. I'd love your opinions.

* * *

Black suite, blue bow tie and he was ready for the party. The school was having a dance. He assumed it was because of everything that happened with the wicked witch and everything. There was just so much dark things happening in this town. You didn't know when an evil witch or sorcerer or giant monster was going to attack. The kids were scared, everyone was. Marry Margret had suggested the dance.

Henry glanced in the mirror again, making sure his hair was perfect. He almost considered using magic but he knew he couldn't be found out because of something so small. He'd been learning magic from his... Well Boyfriend. It wasn't much and not at all powerful, just little things that helped with life like a spell that helped cheat on tests. He laughed at that. He didn't use it often but it really came in handy.

Really the only reason he wanted to use magic right now was because it would help calm him. Today was really big. Today everyone would find about him and his boyfriend. He wasn't ashamed of his sexuality. He was just worried if his mom took a closer look she might recognize a optical spell. His boyfriend didn't look like himself. He had the same brown hair but it was longer, shoulder length. His eyes were still the vibrant green and he was the same height. It didn't feel like that though because of how much Henry had grown. They were almost the same height now.

Henry sighed and walked down the stairs. He was greeted with the expected reaction.

"Oh look so handsome" Regina said.

"You look so grown up" Emma added, a sad smile playing on her lips. Henry smiled back at them as they fussed over him.

"I have to get to the dance" Henry said, a nerves smile hiding the butterflies in his stomach. Maybe he wasn't ready. Peter would understand. He had changed a lot since the curse had been broken. Henry didn't know the full reason but when the spell was broken he changed. The spell was filled with his darkness, hate, greed and when it was removed he lost that. He was still call those things but at such a lower level. He was like his mom now, trying to make up for what he had done in the past. He knew his family wouldn't believe it though. If they found out Peter was alive and not just alive but dating Henry things would go bad fast.

Henry didn't want to think about that but all the possible scenarios kept running through his min. No he thought to himself. Today was going to be fun. He would spend this night with the boy he loved and no possible futures would take that away from him. He got in the car with both his moms. He'd assumed they'd want to see him off. This was his first dance after all. He was surprised when they parked outside the school and the two woman stepped out.

"What're you doing?" Henry asked, the nerviness now evident in his voice.

"We're chaperoning" Emma told him. "I though Marry Margret told you."

"No" Henry said, shaking his head.

"She asked us" Emma continued. Henry nodded and didn't say anything else. The butterflies in his stomach had turned to wasps and he didn't trust himself to open his mouth.

"Let's go" his adoptive mother said, giving her son a worried look. Henry snapped back to reality, taking three deep breaths. He couldn't show he was nerves.

"Ok" Henry said, a smile returning to his face. Tonight is about fun, he reminded himself. This doesn't change anything. They would have found out anyway. Now he'd just have to deal with their reactions in front of a crowd of his friends and teachers.

The group walked through the school, following the arrows taped to the walls. As they approached the gym Henry could hear music. It was fast, not yet a slow dance. Good, that would give him time to compose himself. Henry pushed the doors to the gym opened and smiled widely. The ceiling and walls were filled with green and blue balloons that just so happened to match his bow tie and Peter's eyes. His moms saw him smile.

"We'll be over there Sweetie" Regina said pointing to the only corner missing adults.

"Have fun" Emma called, watching her son sprint away.

"He seemed nervous" Emma commented as they walked.

"It's his first dance" Regina supplied.

"Or he's meeting a girl Emma offered. Regina looked shocked but shook it off. Henry would have told her if he liked a girl. She nodded to herself when her boy joined a group of his friends.

The two watched the kids dancing crazily to the music. Emma found her eyes moving to her son more often than not though. He was smiling, talking with his friends and drinking punch. It was laughably close to those high school dances you see in movies.

Henry laughed with his friends as they stood off to the side. He was starting to feel impatient until a felt a familiar presence at his side.

"Hey Pete." one of the boys said.

"Hi" Henry said, blushing.

"Oooh someone's got a crush" Jake, his short black haired friend

"Shut up" Henry hissed jokingly. The rest of the boys let out a laugh. The beautiful melody that was Peter's chuckled joined in.

"So are you two going to dance together?" Jake asked. Henry's small group knew of the relationship between Henry and Peter. They obviously didn't know Peter was Peter pan though. They just thought he was a new boy that came with the second curse.

"Probably" Henry smiled.

"Really" Another boy, gasped. "You're coming out?!"

"Yea" Peter said. Henry almost laughed at the nervousness in the older boy's voice. Peter Pan, the all-powerful immortal demon was afraid of Henry's moms coming after him. It was kind of cute.

"It'll be fine" Henry said, squeezing his boyfriend's hand for only a moment. The group talked until the music changed. The boys fell silent.

"Slow song" Jack commented. Henry nodded, glancing around the room. Most of the kids had left the dance floor. There were only three couples dancing. This is going to be dramatic, Henry chuckled in his head. He looked at Peter and Smiled.

"Would you care to dance?" Peter asked, holding out his hand.


	2. Chapter 2

Peter only looked at Henry's hand for a moment before taking it in his own. Their small group watched with anticipation as their friends walked onto the dance floor. Henry wrapped his arms around Peter's neck and Peter placed his hands on Henry's hips. It felt awkward at first. Henry had never danced before and felt his feet misstep.

"Clam down" Peter whispered. Henry looked up from his feet into the beautiful green gems that were Peter's eyes. Once these eyes sent fear through his veins, making him want to scream and run away. Now they filled him with joy and warmth. Henry let Peter lead them and soon their moves became graceful or as graceful as you can be dancing like teenagers. The boys didn't notice when the voices around them grew quiet or how all eyes seemed to be on them. Henry was too lost in his lover's eyes.

"Henry do you trust me?" Peter asked, loud enough so only they could here.

"Of course" henry whispered back.

"Then follow my lead" Peter said softly. "Let me guide you." Peter gracefully removed Henry's arms from around his neck. Instead Henry found a hand on his waist and a hand outstretched in his own. The younger was only slightly surprised to find himself being led in a waltz. He almost tripped but let Peter guide him, trusted him to lead him in the right way.

Soon they moved as one, twirling around the room. The other couples had long since stopped, turning their attention to the two boys.

* * *

Emma and Regina were laughing, for once getting along when to music changed to a slow dance. "They're a little young to be dating aren't they?" Regina sked as the remaining couples swayed to the music.

"Not too young" Emma smiled. "They're not anything serious." Regina glanced at Henry and his friends.

"It seems you were wrong about a girl" Regina told her. Emma sighed.

"It would have been nice for Henry to find someone." The blond said.

"He will in time" Regina stated. "He'd a wonderful boy with a pure heart. He'll meet a good girl one day and fall in love." Regina stared at Emma. "Are you listening to me she asked. The woman's face was blank. The queen was about to tell her off when her features turned from blank to shocked. Regina turned around to see what had caused the murmurs spreading through the room.

"Maybe not a girl" Emma commented. The watched as their son, wrapped his arms around his friend's neck and begin to sway just like the others around him.

"I…he…" Regina was at a loss for words. She wouldn't have believed it if she wasn't looking right at it. Henry, her Henry was dancing with a boy. It wasn't the gender that bothered her. It was the fact that he hadn't told her. Did he not trust her? She thought she'd proven herself. Everyone in the room fell silent but the boys didn't even notice. They were lost in their own world.

"I've seen that look before" Emma said in a whisper.

Regina focused on their faces, joy and happiness in the features. But there was something more, something almost magical. They looked… complete. "The Charmings" Regina spoke aloud. She's noticed their disgusting little habit of goo-goo eyes. She'd just never thought she'd see it on her son.

"You don't think its true love do you?" Emma asked.

"I don't know"

* * *

The music changed once more and Henry felt them stop. They didn't move though. It was too much. This felt like magic, true pure magic.

"You're beautiful" Peter whispered.

"You don't really say to a guy" Henry chuckled lightly.

"But you are" Peter said. He leaned in and everyone in the room watched as he planted a delicate kiss on Henry's lips. So quick it might have never happened. For the first time they noticed their surroundings.

"Do you want to deal with my mom's now or do you want to dance some more?" Henry asked.

"It's not a slow song anymore" Peter chuckled.

"I don't really care" Henry told him, a toothy grin following. Peter felt a grin just as wide spread to his face.

"Ok" he chuckled. And they were off, twirling magically through the blue and green balloons, feeling only each other and wanting to only feel each other.

* * *

I hope you enjoyed this story. I know I havnt posted a Peter/Henry in awile but i think I did pretty good. I'd like you're opinions though so **Please Review****!**and have a nice day. I love you all. OH and one more thing. If any of you are following Forbiden love I've posted 2 chapters this week. I didnt get as many readers so I dont know if people are following anymore. Thanks again for reading. :) :)


End file.
